Carrie: The Curse of Blood
by HorrorManiac19
Summary: Plot is within the story... Check it out, if you dare
1. The New Gift

**Carrie: The Curse of Blood**

**Plot:** Five months after the _"Black Prom Massacre"_, Carrie White, who is still alive presuming to be dead by all of Chamberlain, even to Rita Desjardin & Sue Snell. But buried in the Chamberlain cemetery. Carrie manages to get herself out of her & her mother's grave, but is too weak to get any further, until she is bitten by a very strange creature. But with this new gift, Carrie learns, she hasn't just got to worry about controlling her Telekinesis still, but she has to also try to control her new almost uncontrollable craving… FOR BLOOD!

**(Based from the Carrie 2013 movie adaptation by Kimberly Pierce. I own none of the main antagonist characters in this fanfiction, they are owned by both Kimberly Pierce & Stephen King.)**

**Chapter 1: The new Gift**

Carrie Narration: In a pitch black dark area, that I don't know anything about, I wake up from what seems to be a very long sleep (Carrie had been in a weak lifeless looking coma, & had been mistaken for dead). I try to look & move around to see where I am, but am unable. I then remember the night, the prom night, the night I killed them all, those who humiliated me for no reason, except Miss Desjardin & Sue Snell. I also remember my powers, my powers that caused the disaster, but was used to save Miss Desjardin & sue, & tell Sue she was carrying a little 2 week unborn baby girl. Suddenly, I start to suffocate in critical desperate manor. As much as I wanted to die & go to god's world, which I could have been at since birth, if my mother had killed me, I feel too scared to properly die. I suddenly shut my eyes, hoping that my telekinesis will work for once when I properly want it to. For a few seconds, nothing, until I the wood of the coffin begins to creak, & dirt from above the coffin starts dropping in. As I suddenly open my eyes, the lid of the coffin & the dirt above blast off from above me with a loud bang, the sound echoed all around the town. Without hesitation, I climb out of the grave, but am too weak to run & hide, but even to simply walk, I am too weak, Suddenly I slowly blackout, the last thing I see before falling completely unconscious, is a small dark red object flying towards me, but before I see what the object was, I'm completely out.

As Carrie was unconscious, the object revealed to be a bat, a very strange looking bat, as it landed on Carrie's chest. It had dark red fur on its wings, body & head, looked as if it was covered in blood all over its body. As it crawled onto Carrie's neck, it then opened its mouth, revealing two small fangs, also revealing to be a vampire bat, & then bit into her neck.

**(Screen blacks out suddenly)**

Later that night, in a back alley of the town, Carrie who had woken up earlier, & fled the cemetery, was limping, moaning & breathing like a zombie through the alley, knowing something had bitten her neck, she felt like this time she was actually dying of blood loss. But something odd had happened to her after being bitten, her hair had turned Blood red, her eyes were blood red animal eyes, & she had grown two large new sharp teeth in her mouth. She was hungry & thirsty, but oddly had a strange taste & thirst for the one thing she revolts, Blood, all she could think about was Blood. She then heard footsteps coming her way, somebody was approaching her from behind her back. The man had a knife on him (revealing to be a thug or a murderer). He then approached Carrie with his knife, but he was about to stab her, Carrie suddenly jumped while turning around, letting out a fearsome growl. As the guy got slightly shocked, Carrie then smacked the knife out of his hand, then grabbed his head, tilted it to his left as if she was going to snap his neck, revealed her fangs, along with a sinister hiss, & then bit into the man's neck.

**(Screen Blacks out again)**

**Hey viewers, HorrorManiac19 here, this is my first fanfiction, hope you like it. If you have any Ideas you want me to use for this story, please leave a comment with your Idea, & I will consider if the idea will fit into the story well, keep the comments coming. HorrorManiac19, out.**


	2. During the Day

**HorrorManiac19 Message: ****"Hi Viewers, HorrorManiac19 here. I have remade this chapter because I personally think the original version of this chapter wasn't going as well as I thought, so here you go, I've redone it. Hope you like it & keep the comments & Ideas coming. HorrorManiac19, out."**

**Chapter 2: During the day**

The next morning, Sue Snell woke up from her sleep as if nothing was wrong, but deep down, she was still upset, frightened & Tormented from the Prom massacre from five months ago. She had lost all her friends, who were a complete joke excuse, when she started feeling remorse for Carrie White; she also lost her boyfriend, Tommy Ross, Thanks to the stupidity & selfishness of Christine Hargensen & Billy Nolan **(the two masterminds behind the tormenting of Carrie)**, Sue then watched in horror, shock & sorrow, as Carrie presumably committed suicide, & now sue was five months Pregnant with her & Tommy's unborn Daughter, which was revealed to her by Carrie, just before her presumed death. Sue was also trying to keep calm about it all, but was still worried her fear will make her lose her child, that she was planning to name after Carrie, in remembrance of her. Sue then went downstairs in the nighting dress to get some breakfast. Her mother, Eleanor Snell, was sitting on the sofa, watching the TV. She then turned around to greet her daughter.

"_Morning sweetie, you ok?"_ Eleanor asked calmly to Sue.

"_Still the same, but I guess I'm getting better, for now."_ Sue replied.

"_Is little-un ok?"_ Eleanor asked again.

"_She's fine, but I'm still worried all my trauma might harm her."_ Sue replied in a slightly worried state.

"_Like I've said before, don't get worried sue. I know what happened five months ago may haunt you forever, but worrying about it won't help."_ Eleanor then said, to try and calm sue down.

"_I know mom, & I am trying."_ Sue said as she walked over & sat next to her mother on the sofa. As Eleanor hugged her daughter, the news came on to the TV.

"_Hello, & welcome to the morning news. We have breaking news this morning, with this question: Are Vampires real?" _

"_This is because in the late hours of last night, a man was found dead in a back alley of our town later on during the early hours of this morning, He had two small holes in the right of his neck along with human looking teeth marks, here is a rather disturbing image of the marks, please look away now if you have a nervous disposition."_ The News reporter said.

As the image appeared on the TV screen, Sue tried her best to keep calm, whether it was real or not.

"_Does this look real to you?" _

"_Please do not panic, there is a helpline on screen right now, if you are worried about friends or family, or have anything on this story."_ The news reporter then said as the image disappeared.

"_Vampires? That has to be some kind of prank, someone must have a sick & thick mind to pull something like that off."_ Eleanor said in an unamused tone.

"_Yeah, looks pretty real, but that's just a legend. We don't vampires over here, even if they were real."_ Sue also said unamused aswell.

"_In other news this morning, a grave in the Chamberlain Cemetery has been completely destroyed, which was also discovered early this morning. We are unable to reveal the name of the grave, due to the destroyed Headstone, but we will have further updates on this story later today."_ The News Reporter then announced.

"_Oh come on, what now, is someone now playing Zombie pranks all of a sudden aswell_?" Eleanor then said more unamusedly.

"_I hope to god, they're not doing anything related to, you know who's grave, if it is a prank."_ Sue then said in another slightly worried tone.

"_I'm pretty sure it doesn't sweetie, just don't worry about it."_ Her mother replied in a calm tone.

**Meanwhile in a forest nearby the cemetery…**

Carrie was sleeping in her trashy night dress next to a tree. Her hair had turned back to Strawberry Blonde & her fangs had vanished due to the sunrise. As she woke up, revealing her eyes were back to normal blue human eyes aswell, she started to taste a revolting taste of blood in her mouth, it was also covered in blood aswell from her first meal from last night, and even her night dress had blood stains all over the front from the attack. She then suddenly spat the blood out of her mouth & coughed in shock, then used the left sleeve of her night dress to wipe some of the blood off her mouth.

"_What the… what did I do last night? What is going on? What has happened to me? Where am I?"_ Carrie asked in fright & shock, but no one answered.

Carrie then heard voices and clicking noises, along with seeing flashing lights coming from the right, she then got up slowly & went to see what was happening. She looked through a mesh fence to see people & news reporters taking photos of Carrie's destroyed grave. All of a sudden, images started blasting back to Carrie's memory again, she was remembering when she broke out of the grave, but couldn't remember what happened next. As she looked back at the paparazzi's, there were a group of people outside the main entrance to the cemetery. Carrie thought she recognised one of the people within the group. It was Rita Desjardin **(Carrie's Gym Teacher)**. She had obviously come to show her respect for Carrie, even though she watched Carrie destroy the entire school prom & kill everyone in it, apart from herself, Rita & Sue. Carrie then felt very scared, she was worried that if she can't control her thirst for blood at night, she may end up biting Rita or Sue, or even both of them, either making them just like herself, or even end up killing them. Carrie then also remembered Sue's Pregnancy, Carrie knew that if she bit Sue, or even if Sue got a glimpse that she was still alive, Sue may lose her Daughter, Carrie didn't want that. For now, Carrie would have to maintain a low profile, both day & night, mostly during the day, less people would see her at night. Carrie then sneaked off quietly, so no one would hear her, not even Miss Desjardin. Carrie would need to get cleaned up from the dirt of being buried & the blood of her first blood. She would also need to get some new clothes, so that she could go out day & night without getting recognised. Her best chance to carry out these plans, was to wait till night, so no one would see her that easily, but she would have to be careful that she doesn't start randomly biting anyone who sees her.

**To be continued…**


	3. Low Profile

**HorrorManiac19 Message: ****"Hey Viewers, sorry for the long wait, due to loss of interest for the time being, but I am now back on it, enjoy the next chapter right here. HorrorManiac19, out."**

**Chapter 3: Low Profile**

Later the next evening, as the sky darkened, Carrie was hiding in some woods by the town hoping to use the back alleys as a way around without getting noticed, she had not transformed into her vampire self yet, since it wasn't fully night yet. She had to wait until all the main buildings had closed, & everyone working there had gone home to prevent getting caught, although no one would be around, she still had to worry about the building alarms, Security Cameras, not to mention the security guards on the outsides, & the extras that were about since hearing of Carrie's first vampire attack. As all the places closed down for the night, Carrie then got ready to run into the back alley.

"_Ok, here we go."_ Carrie whispered.

Carrie then ran for it while no one was there, faster than she'd ever ran, she managed to make it into the alley without anyone seeing or hearing anything suspicious. Carrie panted as quietly as possible to catch her breath as she came to a clothing shop. As she closed in on the backdoor, she noticed an alarm box on the door opening. Her best shot to get in was to fuse the alarm with her Telekinesis before unlocking the door with it as well. She then began to stare at the alarm, to try & fuse it without setting it off. She stared at it as hard as she could, but nothing happened. This made Carrie begin to grow a bit frustrated & worried of someone seeing her. Suddenly, Carrie felt immense pain deep inside, she was transforming back into her vampire self, as her let out as small scream. As her hair turned back to blood red, & her fangs began to grow longer, she then opened her blood red animal eyes, along with a hissing growl, which caused the alarm box to fuse, & the door to unlock. In a worried state, she then opened the door as quickly as she could, got into the building & closed the door behind her.

Inside, Carrie found all sorts of clothes for men, women & children. She then proceeded to look for some clothing that would get her around Chamberlain without being recognised, she was limping slightly due to her trying to contain her thirst for blood of who or whatever that was living she came across. Although it was very dark, it looked like Carrie's new Vampire genes, had enhanced her vision, she was easily walking around the shop without running into anything that might trigger any other alarms.

After half an hour later, Carrie had picked up a pair of women's red laundry, a pair of navy blue women's jeans with torn looking knee covers, a pair of white Adidas running shoes, a pair of white adidas running socks, a red women's shirt & a grey Zombie hoodie with fake rips & cartoony blood prints. But for extra disguise, she also took a red face mask to hide the bottom half of her face from detection of anyone who had seen her before the Prom Massacre. She managed to find a shower in the back of the shop, so she could get cleaned up from all the dirt of the graveyard & forest.

20 minutes later, Carrie was clean from all the dirt, & fully dressed in her new outfit, as she walked out the unlocked back door. Although it was going against everything her mother had said & taught her, **(In the wrong way)**, Carrie knew her regular type of religious fashion, would easily blow her cover. She then zipped up her hoodie, pulled her hood up across her blood red hair, & pulled her face mask up her mouth & nose to cover her face, & her fangs, closed & locked the door behind her with telekinetic powers, chucked her trashy night dress & the clothing hangers & wrappers into a bin, & then walked off into the night of the town.

**Later near the town centre…**

Carrie was walking down a main road pavement towards the centre of the town, she could feel the tension of her blood thirst building up, she needed to find food somewhere, and it was getting unbearable for Carrie to handle.

"_Hey Bitch… yeah you!"_ a girl's voice shouted at Carrie, as she slowly turned around.

There were a group of 5 emo punk like girls, were standing in front of a secretly very vicious & hungry Carrie White, totally unaware of who they were facing.

"_You have the most shit fashion sense ever!"_ the same first girl said again in her drunken accent. Carrie on the other hand, didn't reply, just stared at them, secretly with hunger.

"_What's the matter, too scared to speak ya cowardly whore?"_ another girl said in a drunken tone, causing the other girls to laugh.

As they continued to laugh, images of the Prom Massacre started to blast back into Carrie's memory, all she could see and hear was humiliating laughter from all the people who were at the prom, before Carrie killed them all. As the images faded, the girls continued laughed & making remarks, Carrie then started to let out a small fearsome growl, like a wild ravenous lion.

"_Uh… what was that?"_ The main girl said.

The girls then looked around in fear, wondering what made that growling noise. Suddenly they heard another growl, it was nearby, as they looked back a still not moving Carrie White, they noticed her face mask was down, then the girls realised, she was making the growling noise. Carrie then let out a fearsome hissing roar of anger & hunger, it was so loud, she might of woken the entire town up, as she charged at the girls, they got so scared, they tried to run of it, But Carrie grabbed one of the girls, tilted their neck to the left & bit into the girl's neck, Carrie drained her blood completely as her the other girls watched in fright, shrieking & crying for help, but no one came. As Carrie dropped her first female victim's corpse to the ground, she charged at the 4 remaining girls again, causing them to run again, as they ran, Carrie then stopped while looking up, noticing construction works on the buildings that the girls were heading for to get away from her. Carrie the raised her hand, & scrunched it into a fist, causing the construction platforms to shake & crash down in front of the girls, blocking their escape route. The girls were cornered. As Carrie slowly walked towards in a scary & ravenous way, the girls continued pounding on the wreckage, crying for help, but it was too late, as they turned around in horror, Carrie then jumped at them, roaring in fear, ready for more blood to feed on.

**(Screen Blacks out as screaming, grunting & roaring is heard)**

10 minutes later after draining the other girls blood from their necks, Carrie's eyes changed from blood red animal eyes, to blood red human eyes, she then an enormous headache, her vision was also blurred for a minute, but as her vision cleared, & her headache vanished, she then saw all the girls corpses & the destroyed construction platforms, She then gasped in fright, she was now so scared, she couldn't even scream.

"_What is going on?! What is happening to me?! What is wrong with me?!"_ Carrie asked herself in fright & concern.

As she put her hands on her mouth, she then felt something liquidized on her hands, she then saw the blood on her hands, as she brought them down to her eye view, and she could also feel her fangs aswell. More memories of the prom massacre started blasting into her head again, remembering what had happened before she killed everyone who humiliated her. As the images faded again, Carrie was so frightened, she knew now, she couldn't control herself, & she definitely knew, she couldn't go near Sue or Rita, not like what she was at night.

"_Oh no, what have I done? I'm a monster, I can't be seen like this. Or should I turn myself in?"_ Carrie then asked herself in a confused tone.

"_No, I need to help Sue & Miss Desjardin, but I can't go near them, or even have them realise I'm still alive, what can I do?"_ Carrie then asked herself again with no answers.

"_I better get out of here, before someone finds what I've done."_ Carrie then finally said before making a run for it.

**To be continued…**

**Another HorrorManiac19 Message:**** "Hello again viewers, I'm back. Hope you like this chapter, since Carrie's problems are getting more out of control, I don't mean that in a bad way. Please keep the comments coming, & please let me know if I have to change the rating, since there is a bit of bad language in this chapter, or if I have to in other chapters in future, thanks. HorrorManiac19, out, Till next time."**


	4. True Feelings

**Chapter 4: True Feelings**

**Later that night in the park…**

Carrie was running like mad away from the killing site, she knew if she couldn't control herself around strangers, she might end up doing the same thing to Rita & Sue, her mouth & hands were covered & dripping blood, Carrie needed to find somewhere to wash it off. As she looked around the park, she spotted a restroom near the west fence, she then proceeded towards the restroom. As Carrie came up to the door, she suddenly heard voices from inside, she then hid in the shadows behind the door, waiting for the people to leave. As they came out, Carrie recognised one of the 2 women, the one she recognised was slightly taller than Carrie, and she had very familiar blonde hair, along with familiar clothing, but the most recognising piece was her slightly rounded bottom half of her chest. Carrie could easily tell from a mile away, that girl was Sue Snell, she could also tell the other woman was Sue's mother.

"_You ok sweetie, when we get back home, you'll be best to go to bed and watch some decent films."_ Eleanor said calmly to her daughter who had just thrown up.

"_I know mom, & I will, for the best of your future Granddaughter."_ Sue replied in a sickly unwell voice.

As Sue & her mother continued to speak, Carrie was hiding in the shadows & shaking uncontrollably with her hands over her mouth, trying not to make any move or sound, luckily she wasn't being loud enough for either Sue or her mother to notice. As Carrie quietly watched Sue & her mother, She couldn't help but stare a sue in a very odd way, suddenly Carrie noticed her thirst for blood wasn't flaring strong enough for her to attack, she felt like that she didn't want to bite Sue for her blood, she felt like it was something else, that didn't feel bad or nasty, she felt like, she was falling for Sue, but she didn't really know that. As Sue & Eleanor walked off, Carrie watched them walk off, & then went into the restroom to clean the blood off her face & hands.

In the restroom, after Carrie cleaned herself up, luckily there wasn't any real blood on her clothes, she then stared the mirror, wondering how she didn't attack Sue. It felt like a small Tug-A-War in her head, on one hand, she wanted to bite Sue, through a very concerning emotion that made Carrie happy, when she looks a Sue, But on the other hand, Carrie felt she couldn't bite sue, thinking it would most likely kill Sue & her child. As Carrie turned away from the mirror & sink, she then began to cry, as she cried her tears into her hands & sat on the floor, it became official to her: **Carrie was in love with Sue**. Knowing she was her only classmate, who had a change of heart. But Carrie then felt more upset as she cried, feeling that what if Sue would not love her back, thinking she would blame Carrie for Tommy's death at the Prom, Carrie also remembered that, If sue see's that she is still alive, the shock might kill her baby. Carrie then got up really quickly as cried even more, & ran off, out of the restroom & into the woods.

**To be continued…**


	5. Sweet Nightmares

**Chapter 5: Sweet Nightmares**

The next morning, Carrie was sleeping on a bench that was deep into the park, but was still deep in her sleep, she was actually dreaming.

**(In Carrie's dream…)**

"_Carrie…"_ A girl's voice echoed.

Carrie Thought for a minute that it was her mother **(Margaret White)**, but she turned over to see Sue looking & crouching down at her.

"_You ok Carrie?"_ Sue asked Carrie in a calm & sweet tone.

"_Sue? How did you find me? How did know I was alive? & how have you not lost your baby?"_ Carrie asked repeatedly in confusion.

"_Does it really matter Carrie? I know how much you really feel about me, because I feel the same about you, I always have."_ Sue replied calmly & sweetly to Carrie with a smile on her face.

"_What? But you were with Tommy Ross, you've got his child, & I thought you would hate me, thinking it was me who killed him at the prom."_ Carrie said in confusion & shock.

"_You didn't kill Tommy that was Chris's fault, not yours. Plus, I think I've always liked girls just as much as I like boys, if not more."_ Sue said again.

Carrie looked at Sue with a slight blush on both of her cheeks, & a small gasp.

"_Come here…"_ Sue then said just before she began to kiss Carrie very passionately & strongly.

At first, Carrie felt shocked, she had never kissed anyone before, thanks to the lies her mother had told her. But they kissed, Carrie's eyes shut with passion, put her arms around Sue, knowing she definitely had a crush or a love for Sue. But suddenly as they parted, Carrie saw blood dripping out of Sue's mouth, she saw 2 big fangs in her mouth, & her eyes were blood red animal eyes & her blonde hair had turned blood red, she then saw blood soaking through the her yellow shirt, knowing the baby was dead, then Sue growled at Carrie, causing Carrie to start breathing uncontrollably as if she was suffocating, then Sue roared as her mouth charged at Carrie, ready to bite & kill her.

**(Nightmare ends…)**

As the nightmare images vanished from her vision, Carrie shot up in fright & shock, thinking at first it had really happened. But after a second realised it was just a nightmare, but was still scared that it could really happen. She felt it was getting too much for her, but she also knew she couldn't leave Sue tormented for life, since she was soon going to become a mother herself, this made Carrie think that Sue might end up becoming like Margaret, which would end up putting her child in the same position as Carrie was in.

"_I'm so sorry Sue, But I will make it up to you, I just don't know how."_ Carrie sobbed to herself.

Carrie could then hear footsteps coming her way, there was no more time for being upset, so Carrie pulled up her face mask as she got up & sneaked off out of the park before someone could find her.

**Later back in the town…**

Carrie was walking down another street, secretly in search of Sue. She then came up to an electronics store with operational TVs in the windows. As Carrie walked past the window, she then heard a news reporter speaking about her recent Vampire attack from last night on all the TV screens in the window.

"_It is official, there is a blood thirsty Vampire creature loose in Chamberlain, as five more girls were found dead in another back alley late last night, right next to a collapsed building site, so far there are no witnesses to see what this Vampire creature looks like, or what caused the construction site to crash. Already, we have just been told there will be more security on every back alley, so if the Vampire does intend to attack again, someone will be able to see it. If you have any witnesses or information on this case, or see or hear anything suspicious, please contact the police ASAP."_ The News reporter said on the TV screens.

"_Great, that's just what I need."_ Carrie sighed to herself.

Carrie then walked off, continuing her search for Sue.

**Later with Sue...**

Sue was resting in her bed again; she had not been very well recently & needed to take things easy for herself & her baby. She then began dreaming herself.

**(In Sue's dream…)**

Sue was still in her bed.

"_Sue…"_ a girl's voice called gently to her.

Sue then felt someone's hand gently & slowly stroking the left side of her face; this caused Sue to let out a small gentle loving smile. But as turned over to see who it was stroking her, she then got slightly shocked to see it was Carrie. She was wearing her prom dress & soaked in pigs blood, just like on prom night.

"_Carrie? But… you died, I watched you commit suicide."_ Sue said in slightly scared tone, as she started shaking slightly.

"_I know, I know. But I'm back now."_ Carrie replied in a calm sweet voice.

"_Carrie… I'm so sorry, for what I did to you, I really am."_ Sue then said as if she was going to cry.

"_I know you are, & I forgive you Sue, don't cry. Besides, you want to be like this forever, especially since you're going to be a mother in another 7 months."_ Carrie replied in the same sweet & calm voice tone, as she crouched down closer to Sue.

Carrie then noticed Sue's eyes were beginning to flood with tears, as Sue's was about to cry.

"_Oh come here you."_ Carrie said, just before she grabbed Sue's head & kissed her in a very passionate way.

Sue was very surprised to start with, she then closed her eyes with passion as well, and then she then hugged Carrie while not parting from the kiss. But when they did finally part, Sue saw in horror as blood poured out of Carrie's mouth. Carrie then growled while revealing 2 sharp fangs in her mouth & her eyes went to animal red eyes. Sue began to breathe as if she was suffocating, she then wondered what had happened to Carrie.

"_Carrie? What's happened to you? Was it something I did? Please don't hurt me Carrie!"_ Sue asked & screamed in fright.

"_It's too late Sue. You want another kiss?"_ Carrie hissed in a sinister tone atop of Sue, while licking & slurping her lips.

"_CARRIE, PLEASE, NO!"_ Sue Screamed as her voice echoed as Carrie roared and then attacked Sue.

**(Nightmare ends…)**

Sue then shot up was a loud scream. As her scream vanished, she was breathing in a state of fright as her mother came rushing in.

"_Sue, what happened?!"_ Eleanor asked in a state of shock.

"_It was just another nightmare mom, but it wasn't like that to start with."_ Sue sighed concernedly.

"_What do you mean sweetie? Was it something to do with Carrie?"_ Eleanor asked in concern.

"_Yeah, I first dreamt that… that…"_ Sue replied & couldn't explain without getting embarrassed.

"_What? Did you dream of her trying to hurt you?"_ Eleanor asked again.

"_Not at first, I dreamt that she kissing me, as she was in love with me or something. But then she turned into a monster, & then tried to kill me. But to be honest, I think I've had feelings about girls before back in 6__th__ grade, mostly around Carrie, oddly."_ Sue replied in concern.

"_Sue, I need to tell something that may be the answer to your concerns."_ Eleanor said calmly.

"_What's that then?"_ Sue asked her mother.

"_I think, you've always had a small crush on Carrie. Even when you tormented her along with Chris & the others, I think you felt remorse for even back then, even Rita thought as well, you had a thing for Carrie. I wanted to tell you this ages ago, but you had found Tommy by then, & I didn't want to mess up your relationship."_ Eleanor replied as calmly as she could.

Trying not to make the situation worse for her daughter. As Sue looked at her mother in surprise of the truth, she knew she was right, & couldn't disbelieve her.

"_I understand mom, & to be honest, you're right, Carrie White was my true love."_ Sue sighed.

"_But now she's gone, & it's my fault. Oh God, why did I hurt her?"_ Sue then said in a mournful tone as she began to cry.

Eleanor then hugged her daughter, to take her tears away.

"_Come on Sue, I'm pretty sure Carrie wouldn't want you in this state."_ Eleanor to try & cheer Sue up.

"_I know mom, but it now feels like, I want Carrie back, but I'll never see her again, & it's all my fault."_ Sue cried into her mother's chest.

As Sue continued to cry, it had become official to her as well: **Sue was in true with Carrie White**, Just as much as she was with Tommy. As much as she thought Tommy would have hated this, she wanted to believe that he would want her to look after Carrie, but Sue still believed that would never come, believing Carrie was gone forever.

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Reunion

**Chapter 6: Reunion**

Later that day, Carrie had looked all over the entire town & found no sign of Sue or her mother whatsoever, not to mention she didn't know where Sue lived, since Carrie had no friends back then **(Thanks to Chris Hargensen)**. Just as Carrie decided to head back to the park to think about an alternate way to find Sue, she then spotted Rita Desjardin, although she knew it was dangerous to approach her, day or night, she didn't have much choice. As Rita walked down the street that Carrie was going to head down, Carrie then decided to follow her, knowing she could trust Rita, & maybe she could help her find Sue. Carrie knew it wasn't right to stalk people, but again, she didn't have much choice if she needed help to find Sue.

Later as the sky started to darken, Carrie managed to follow Rita to the park. Carrie then found Rita sitting on the same bench that Carrie had been sleeping on overnight. Rita was still in a sad state after what happened on Prom Night, she was just as much scarred for life as Sue was, but Carrie knew that hiding away, wouldn't help herself, Sue or Rita. She now needed to think how to approach Rita without scaring her. Suddenly, Carrie's Vampire pains started to flare up again, she hadn't realised how long she was following Rita, she had most likely followed her all afternoon. As the pain got worse, Carrie accidently let out a blood curdling Scream, which alerted Rita as she turned around to some tree shadows.

"_Hello? Who's there?"_ Rita asked in concern.

Rita then spotted a figure moving within the shadows, she then slowly walked towards the shaking figure, she could easily tell that it was a girl, & she was scared.

"_Hello? You alright there?"_ Rita asked again as she got closer to Carrie.

"_Please… stay… back…"_ Carrie said weakly & in a frightened state.

"_I won't hurt you, I don't bite."_ Rita said concernedly.

"_Just… run…"_ Carrie replied again in a weak state.

"_Who are you? Your voice sounds familiar."_ Rita concernedly said.

"_Don't come near me Miss Desjardin!"_ Carrie cried, just before realising what she just said.

"_Miss Desjardin?! Let me see your face."_ Rita said as her hands reached out slowly to gently grab & see who she was talking to.

"_Please go, I don't want to hurt you!"_ Carrie cried again to make Rita go away, just before Rita's hands pulled Carrie's hidden face towards her own face.

Rita then pulled Carrie's hood down in concern, revealing her Blood red hair, but still had similar hair shaping. As she then pulled Carrie's face mask down, Rita then gasped in surprise to see the one person she never expected to see again, was still alive.

"_Carrie?! Oh my god, Carrie! You're alive!"_ Rita gasped, not letting go of Carrie's face.

Rita then noticed tears running down Carrie's face & on to her finger nails, as Carrie's face squinted, ready to burst into more tears.

"_Oh Carrie, please don't cry."_ Rita said worriedly as she then hugged a crying Carrie White, trying to calm her down.

"_I'm so sorry Miss Desjardin; I really am, for what I did."_ Carrie squeaked as she cried into Rita's chest.

"_Forget about that for now Carrie, besides, what Chris did to you was just… evil. Don't think your bad, you were just mistreated, no offense."_ Rita said to try & make Carrie feel a bit better.

"_None taken, Miss Desjardin."_ Carrie said in a much calmer tone.

"_Just call me Rita, Carrie; I resigned from being a gym teacher."_ Rita corrected Carrie.

"_Ok Miss Desjar- I-I mean Rita. By the way, how long ago did you resign? I need to know how long it's been since the prom disaster."_ Carrie asked in wonder.

"_That was 5 months ago Carrie. Where were you anyway sweetie?"_ Rita replied & asked Carrie in concern.

"_In mine & my mother's grave, in a catatonic coma. Mistaken for dead most likely."_ Carrie replied sadly.

"_Of course, that explains why Sue said to the court you had died, I was devastated when I heard that, but how did you survive all that?"_ Rita asked in even more concern & surprise.

"_My powers must have saved me, thinking I didn't really want to die."_ Carrie then thought out loud.

"_Powers? What powers?"_ Rita asked.

"_I'm telekinetic, Rita, I can cause objects to move without touching them, but I am also telepathic, which means I can sense things as well. It's a disorder in the genes that I most likely got from my Grandmother, & and my father. I'm not the only one either; there are many others in the world who are capable of what I'm capable of as well."_ Carrie explained.

"_Wow, I never thought I would meet someone with abilities like yours. I know I shouldn't believe you, but, you did save me from getting electrocuted, I will be honest. Besides, what made come back anyway Carrie?"_ Rita asked.

"_Well… I guess I felt too scared to die Rita, for one. Also, I need to find & help Sue."_ Carrie replied.

"_Why Sue? Didn't she help Chris hurt you in that prank?"_ Rita asked in concern & surprise again.

"_No, she & Tommy had no Idea what was happening. I need to find Sue for 3 reasons."_ Carrie replied.

"_And they are?"_ Rita asked.

"_I want to erase the torment I gave Sue on Prom Night, I think I'm in love with her, &… Sue is pregnant with her & Tommy's unborn Daughter."_ Carrie replied in slight uncertainty.

Rita eye nucleuses the shot wide open as she gasped in surprise from what Carrie had just mentioned.

"_Ok, I kind of knew about the trauma & your love for each other, but I had no idea she was pregnant. When did Tommy get her pregnant?"_ Rita asked in surprise.

"_It must have been before the Prom, by accident, I don't think Tommy would do it on purpose. But right now, that is the least of my problems for me & Sue."_ Carrie replied.

"_What do you mean the least of your problems? Please excuse me questioning you so much."_ Rita asked & apologized.

"_It's fine Rita. But my biggest problem is…"_ Carrie tried to explain as she was interrupted by the sound of unusual bush rustling noises.

As Carrie turned around in alert, a wild fox crawled out of the bush in an aggressive manor. As the fox looked as if it was going to attack both Carrie & Rita, Rita heard Carrie letting an unusual growl that no other human had ever made before. The fox let out a wild aggressive bark, Carrie then retaliated with a loud screeching roar, and it was so loud it nearly burst both Rita & the fox's ear drums. The fox then ran off whining in fright. Carrie then let out soft growl like pants, as she turned around to see a shocked Rita Desjardin.

"_Carrie… you're… you're not… are you?"_ Rita then asked in shock.

"_I'm sorry Rita, but that was my biggest problem."_ Carrie replied in a sigh.

"_Oh my god… Carrie… You're the Vampire."_ Rita said in shock.

"_Although I don't even know what that is, I think I know what's you're gonna do next Rita."_ Carrie said in a shaky tone.

"_Carrie, if you think I'm gonna turn you in to the police, please don't, because I'm not going to, as much as I should, it will just make things worse for both of us, & Sue."_ Rita said to calm Carrie down again.

"_True."_ Carrie replied in both concern & relief.

Carrie & Rita then heard more footsteps coming their way. Rita then grabbed Carrie by the right hand, as they both ran off to find a way out of the park.

**To be continued…**

**HorrorManiac19 Message:**** "Bit of a long boring chapter later on, But Carrie had some explaining to do, so Rita wouldn't get her wrong. Hope it didn't bore you, & hope you like it, keep the comments coming. HorrorManiac19, out."**


	7. A Vampire in need

**HorrorManiac19 Message:**** "Hello Viewers, Sorry for the long wait, Loss of interest & ideas again, If you have any ideas that would go well with the story, please tell me them & I might consider them. Please still enjoy the next chapter, HorrorManiac19, out."**

**Chapter 7: A Vampire in need**

Carrie & Rita had managed to avert getting caught back at the park. Now they were sitting on a bench somewhere within the town that was less populated at night.

"_So now I see why you went into hiding Carrie."_ Rita said in sense.

"_Personally Rita, I would have still gone into hiding, even if I didn't become this vampire thingy I am now. I still don't even know how I became like this."_ Carrie sighed.

"_I understand that Carrie, But, would you ever show up at all?"_ Rita asked in concern.

"_Probably not, I was planning at one point to run away, but I remembered, I can't leave Sue tormented forever, I don't want either her or her child going into the same boat of tormenting that I went into. Plus, it feels like… I want to be with sue. I've had this feeling before since 6__th__ grade, but I couldn't reveal it knowing what Chris & the others, along with my mother would think."_ Carrie replied.

"_I understand why not Sue or the others, but why not your mother?"_ Rita asked in sudden concern.

"_I know I should have told you this sooner before the Prom Massacre but, my mama was religiously insane, she used to beat me with a bible, & lock me in the prayer closet for everything I did that wasn't even wrong, including after my period incident."_ Carrie replied in slight fright, wondering what Rita would say next. Rita's mouth widened in shock.

"_You Serious?"_ Rita said in shock & horror as Carrie nodded in shock as well.

"_Oh Carrie, why didn't you say sooner, we could have had it all sorted."_ Rita said in sorrow.

"_I know, but I was too scared, thinking it would lead to even more abuse from mama, or possibly even death."_ Carrie said as she was about to cry.

"_Oh don't cry Carrie, come here."_ Rita said calmly as she hugged Carrie to calm her down.

"_Carrie, no matter what you are, what you've done, or what happened to you, I will never hurt you, or fail you again. Maybe when we've sorted you out, I'll adopt you as my daughter. So you can finally have a mom you never had."_ Rita then said truthfully as she really did care about Carrie, even though Carrie may have pushed her over with her powers, & destroyed the entire prom hall, but Rita forgave her, knowing it wasn't Carrie's true intention. Carrie was then surprised to hear what Rita wanted to do for her, as her eyes shot straight open.

"_You really mean that Rita?!"_ Carrie said in surprise, never expecting to hear that from someone who survived her telekinetic rampage.

"_Yeah, I know you may have pushed me over & destroyed the prom, but you did save me from getting electrocuted, I will be honest. Besides, sometimes I use to think of you as my daughter, since you were the only girl who was left out & mistreated, I also did get suspicious of your mother, especially when you always didn't want your mother to get involved with all the incidents you had with the other girls."_ Rita said in honesty & comfort.

"_I'm sorry I didn't say anything about this at first, like I said, I was too scared, thanks the abuse from her, & the bullying from Chris. I personally now feel fully responsible for all of this."_ Carrie said in a mournful ton.

"_The prom massacre, maybe, but the rest, no Carrie, you were not responsible for that part. Don't blame yourself like that, those who hurt you had what was coming to them, maybe not the right way, but still, they deserved it."_ Rita said to stop Carrie from harming herself.

"_You're right Rita, blaming & harming won't make things better for me, or anyone else, although they don't know I'm still alive, not even Sue knows I'm alive."_ Carrie replied in her senses.

"_I pretty much guessed that, but how long will it be before other people start realising you survived?"_ Rita asked in concern.

"_I haven't thought about that, all I did think about was showing up to Sue, after she'd given birth to her daughter. But I was still nervous it would drive her crazy, but we both have to come to terms with what happened."_ Carrie replied in honesty.

"_Yes Carrie, that's right."_ Rita said.

"_Carrie, if you need somewhere to sleep, I have a spare guestroom in my house, if you need one, Besides, I couldn't bare seeing you sleeping out here when it's cold, raining or snowing."_ Rita said kindly.

"_Thank you Rita, I accept."_ Carrie replied in surprise & happiness.

Carrie & Rita then got up and walked off back to Rita's home to turn in for the night.

**Another HorrorManiac19 message:**** "Sorry if this chapter is boring, But I will try to improve on the next one when I get more ideas, if you have any, let me know, HorrorManiac19, out."**


	8. Carrie's Plan

**Chapter 8: Carrie's Plan**

Carrie was once again asleep, but this time in a proper home guest bedroom in Rita Desjardin's house. She was once again dreaming.

**(In Carrie's Dream…)**

"_Carrie…"_ A voice called & echoed.

Carrie turned around to see a ghostly image of Tommy behind her.

"_Tommy? But… Your dead, you died right behind my back."_ Carrie said in fright.

"_I know Carrie, calm down, you're not responsible for my death, Chris was. I need to speak to you Carrie."_ Tommy said calmly.

"_I can easily guess this is about Sue & your unborn daughter."_ Carrie said in no surprise.

"_Yeah. Carrie, don't think Sue will hate you for what happened to me, because she won't."_ Tommy said in honesty.

"_Why not?"_ Carrie asked in concern.

"_She's in as much love with you, as you are with her."_ Tommy said to cheer Carrie up.

"_You're kidding, wouldn't you hate this?"_ Carrie asked in surprise.

"_I would be upset at first, but I would be pleased that you're not getting tormented anymore. So Carrie, I want you to do something for me, you & Sue."_ Tommy replied in sympathy.

"_Yeah, what would that be?"_ Carrie asked in interest.

"_Look after Sue, & our baby. Be with her anyway you want it to be, I think you would be the perfect girlfriend for sue, & a good stepmom to my daughter. What do you say Carrie?"_ Tommy replied in honesty.

"_I love the idea Tommy, but there's something worrying me."_ Carrie said in concern.

"_I know about your vamps problem, but I know, you won't try to hurt Sue, because I know you really love her."_ Tommy replied in a calming echo, before fading away.

"_Tommy, wait."_ Carrie called.

"_Look after Sue, Carrie…"_ Tommy's voice echoed.

"_Tommy…"_ Carrie echoed.

**(Dream ends.)**

Carrie woke up in slight worry & confusion, wondering how to look after Sue & her daughter, but with these vampire problems. Just then, Rita walked to come & wake Carrie up, only to see she was already awake.

"_Morning Carrie, how are you feeling?"_ Rita asked Carrie sweetly & calmly, something Margaret never did.

"_Much better than how life was before."_ Carrie replied with a slight worried look on her face.

"_What's wrong Carrie? Have you had a nightmare or something? You look worried."_ Rita asked in concern.

"_No, but I had a dream about a confrontation with Tommy. He said that he wants me to look after & be with Sue & her baby."_ Carrie replied.

"_That's odd, but sweet, aren't you happy about that Carrie?"_ Rita asked again.

"_I am, but you can probably guess what the problem is."_ Carrie replied again.

"_I know you've got a problem being a vampire, but you can't really approach Sue during the day. That will blow your cover completely, it's risky at night, but what other choice do you have?"_ Rita said & asked concernedly.

"_Your right Rita, I'm going to have to take a big risk, if I'm going to reunite with Sue."_ Carrie said in honesty.

"_Glad you understand Carrie, come downstairs, we can discuss other things over breakfast. Besides, you've got to still eat & drink something other than blood to keep you going."_ Rita said.

Later after Carrie go dressed into her clothes, she went downstairs to get some breakfast, & discuss how she was going to find Sue & reunite with her, without scaring her.

"_So Carrie, what do you think would be the best way for you to approach Sue, without frightening her?"_ Rita asked.

"_I'm not really sure Rita, but for a start, I'm going to need to find out where she would normally go at night if she's not at her home. I can't go to her house, her parents will defiantly catch me for sure, & turn me in, no matter what Sue thinks. Besides, I don't even know where she lives."_ Carrie brainstormed out loud.

"_True, I haven't really seen where Sue normally goes to at night. But I did however see her go to where your old house used to be, ever since it came crashing down. You can try there."_ Rita said.

"_I will in that case, thanks Rita, I will try tonight. I can't wait any longer. Sue needs to know I'm not gone forever."_ Carrie Thanked Rita.

"_No problem Carrie. If it's anything to make you happy, so be it."_ Rita replied with a brightening smile.

**To Be Continued…**


	9. Guess Who?

**HorrorManiac19 Message:**** "Ok readers, this is the chapter you've all been looking forward to. Sorry for the long wait, Idea issues again, sorry. Please Enjoy, & keep the comments coming."**

**Chapter 9: Guess Who?**

Carrie was making her way to where her old house used to be, when she lived with her mother. She had to go when it was still light, knowing the distance between her old home & Rita's house, so she hadn't changed to her vampire form yet. This made Carrie really nervous, totally unsure whether she might attack Sue or not, she had also hoped Sue would also be alone. Carrie was sure that if sue wasn't alone, the other person would turn her in.

**(10 minutes…)**

Carrie had made it down her old road to where her house used to be, it began to get darker in the sky, but luckily for Carrie, there was no sign of Sue yet. Suddenly Carrie heard voices coming her way, on top of that, her vampire pains were flaring up again, she needed to hide while she was transforming. She found some bushes and hid in them while she changed. While Carrie was changing, the voices revealed to belong to Sue & her mother, they were walking towards where Carrie used to live, just as Rita had told Carrie.

"_Uh oh, this is going to be tough."_ Carrie whispered in slight pain as she saw Sue & her mother approach the area through the bushes.

**(Over with Sue & Eleanor…)**

Sue lay another white rose on where Carrie's house used to be, since they couldn't visit her & her mother's grave, unaware it was Carrie's grave that was destroyed the other night.

"_I'm glad you still showed Carrie respect before went Sue."_ Eleanor said proudly to her daughter.

"_Me too mom, But I still wish she was around for properly say sorry, & reveal my true feelings for her."_ Sue replied mournfully.

"_I'm really going to miss her mom."_ Sue then said again, as her mother hugged her.

Carrie heard all, her heart was melting in such an emotion of goodness that she had never felt before in her entire life. Suddenly, Carrie's Thirst for blood began to cause her immense pain. Her heart pain was pounding repeatedly at immense speed every second, her muscles & her brain were aching as if they were going to explode, her stomach was growling like hungry Lion, & her eyelids were shaking up & down uncontrollably as Carrie revealed her blood red animal eyes. As her eyes stayed locked on to Sue, Carrie slurped & licked the saltiness out of her lips with her tongue, she was really thirsty & desperate to bite Sue for her blood. But then Carrie grabbed her own head, gripping & shaking in pain, as she tried to restrain herself from her thirst.

"_Stop it!"_ Carrie snapped to herself.

Carrie was in so much pain, she felt like she lost control of herself, as she fell out of the bushes. Sue & Eleanor heard the bushes rustling & turned around to see & really weak looking person getting up like a Zombie that had just risen from its grave.

"_Hello? You alright there?"_ Eleanor asked in concern as she & Sue looked at Carrie in concern, unaware it was Carrie.

As Carrie heard Eleanor, she let out a hissing growl. Carrie wasn't doing it on purpose, she just couldn't control herself. Suddenly, some of the surviving bullies of the Prom massacre appeared, they noticed the rose that Sue had left on the ruins of Carrie's house, they decided to make remarks about Sue, seeing she should respect for Carrie, even after she destroyed the entire school.

"_Oh look, it's the freak's girlfriend!"_ One bully said mocking Sue.

"_Too bad your love is dead, oh wait, I forgot about Tommy. So both you loves are dead, ha ha!"_ Another one said. Sue was extremely offended by this. This her mother really angry.

"_Excuse me, you better think better of what you're saying to my daughter!"_ Eleanor bellowed.

"_Besides, it was Chris's fault for the deaths of all those who died on prom night, not Sue's, or Carrie's completely for that matter!"_ She bellowed again.

As Eleanor, Sue & the bullies argued, Carrie watched all, & got so mad, her hissing growl got louder. Everyone heard as they turned to Carrie, still unaware it was her.

"_What's you problem, bitch?!"_ The first bully asked in an offensive attitude.

Carrie then pulled the mask down, & roared so furiously, Eleanor, Sue & the bullies were shocked in fright.

"_Oh Fuck! It's that vampire thing that's been killing people at night!"_ The first bully cried out in shock.

As they started to back away, Carrie charged at the first bully, causing her hood to blow down off her head, revealing her blood red hair. She then grabbed the first bully by his neck with her telekinesis. As she quickly approached him, she roared again, revealing her fangs as Carrie viciously bit into his neck. Sue & Eleanor watched in horror as they saw the vampire girl drain the bully clean of his blood, just as his grey corpse hit the road floor.

"_Fuck it! Run! Let her have Sue & her mother!"_ The second bully yelled as she & the other two ran for it.

Carrie then chased after them into the woods of the park, being powered by her blood thirst. Sue & her mother were heavily breathing in shock after watching the mysterious vampire girl had just killed a living person right in front of their eyes. Sue then started slowly walking forwards, Eleanor then grabbed Sue by the arm.

"_What are you doing Sue?! Don't tell me your going after the vampire girl, she is bound to kill you!"_ Eleanor said in concern & fright.

"_I know its dangerous mom, but I think I know who that was, & there's no one else around here with those powers." _Sue replied in concern as well.

As much as she knew how Sue felt, Eleanor wasn't going to argue with Sue.

"_Ok Sue, Let's go, I'm coming with you. You've got to have some defence, if she decides to attack you."_ Eleanor said agreeing with her daughter.

Sue & Eleanor then walked off into the park woods, following a small blood trail that Carrie had left behind from her first meal of the night.

**(10 Minutes…)**

Sue & her mother were still following the small trail of blood that had been left behind by Carrie. But then, the trail came to an end, but there was no one there, not even a dead corpse.

"_Strange? How could the trail end here? There's no way they could just vanish like that."_ Eleanor said in concern.

Sue Stared at the end of the blood trail, still hoping she could follow it & find the Vampire. Then, out of the darkness came a voice calling sue.

"_Hey Sue."_ The voice calling, revealing to belong to Erika Gogan, one of the survivors of the prom night, she was also with her boyfriend, George Dawson, who had also survived.

"_George? Erika? What are you two doing here?"_ Sue asked in concern.

"_We were just taking a stroll. What are you & your mother doing out here?" _George asked in concern.

Before Sue or Eleanor could say anything, a loud blood curdling scream echoed all around the woods of the park.

"_What was that?!"_ Erika asked in shock.

"_Have you seen those recent vampire attacks on the news?"_ Sue asked.

"_Yeah, but we thought it was just a prank."_ George replied in shock as well.

"_I did too, but not when we just saw it happen right in front of us."_ Eleanor said in shock as well.

Sue, Eleanor, Erika & George then started running towards the source of scream.

**(2 minutes later…)**

They reached the source of the sound, to find in horror as there were three grey old looking corpses on the floor, But Sue & Eleanor could easily tell they were the bullies from earlier, who were now dead.

"_For a joke, this is too sick."_ Erika said as if she was going to throw up.

"_I don't think it's safe to keep looking, we best get out of here."_ George said wisely.

"_I agree, what you Sue?"_ Eleanor asked.

"_Sure."_ Sue whispered.

But as turned around to leave, they suddenly heard faint crying from behind them in the distance. They turned back round again, all four of them went forwards slowly to investigate. As they passed a tree at the edge of the woods darkness, they saw a girl on a bench, with her hands gripping the sides of her head, & crying her eyes out as the tears dropped from her eyes, & blood dropped from her mouth. They knew that was the vampire girl, but didn't know why she was crying her eyes out.

"Hello?" Sue said calmly, trying not to alert the vampire girl.

As Carrie heard Sue, she covered her mouth with her left hand & tried to run.

"_Wait! Don't run. I won't hurt you. I promise I won't turn you in either."_ Sue said just as Carrie stopped in her tracks.

"_I'm not concerned what you guys do. I'm more worried what I might do to you."_ Carrie said blankly while her back was turned at Sue, Eleanor, Erika & George.

"_Wait a minute, we all know that voice."_ Erika said in surprise.

"_Who are you?"_ Sue asked concernedly.

They watched as the mysterious vampire figure turned her head round, & through the blood redness of her hair, revealed none other than… **Carrie White**.

"_Carrie?!"_ Sue said as she, her mother & friends stared in shock, seeing the last person they expected to see was still alive.

**To be continued…**


End file.
